Governmental regulations have placed ever increasing restrictions on the amounts and types of organic volatiles permitted to escape into the atmosphere from coating ink or adhesive compositions. Considerable efforts have been expended to develop such compositions having a minimal amount of volatile organic components and this has led to development of powder compositions, radiation curable compositions, water borne compositions and high solids compositions. In these recent developments the amounts of organic solvents present are minimal and consequently there is little or no atmospheric pollution.
In the field of solvent coatings, efforts have been made to reduce the amount of volatile solvent present and to increase the amount of component that will remain as the coating on the substrate. At a sufficiently high concentration of such components one has what is known as either a high solids or a 100 percent solids coating composition. These are compositions that are applied in liquid form and dry to acceptable films without the evaporation of any substantial amount of solvent. Thus, the compositions hereinafter described, which would serve to lower atmospheric pollution and still produce a good satisfactory coating composition, would be of great importance.